Whenever, Wherever
by xXYouDon'tKnowMeAtAllXx
Summary: Nellie McYntire is new at WMHS, and boy, is she making a mess!
1. Dirrty

**Whenever, Wherever**

Chapter One Dirrty!

Nellie McYntire stormed through the doors of William McKinley. Her wardrobe had the eau de I-Could-Beat-The-Shit-Out-Of-A-Trucker look. You could smell the leather on her body, see the rip in her muscle tone. She really just needed love and understanding. She didn't walk-she'd strut. Just popping it in every direction. Even Kurt had to admit it- she was fine. Puck knew he'd have to get on that. Damn, she was ballsy. What chick. She was a motorcycle babe, sure. She had a high speed defensive mechanism and you didn't want to cross her. She walked past the cheerleaders, who eyed her begrudgingly. She passed the geeks, loners, nerds, rejects. She wasn't sure where she'd fit. Kurt soon realized they had every class together. Even AP Calculus. _AP Calculus!_ Most people don't even take regular calculus, let alone college level calculus. She was smarter tha her smoking' hot body let on. His mind drifted into delirium….

_Nellie lowered her lips to his once more, taking his bottom lip between her teeth and sucking on it, thoroughly pleased with the sounds that left him as she did so. Neither knew how long they made out for, but when they finally pulled away, their faces were flushed and their lips were swollen red. Both were breathing heavily as they stared hard at one another, eyes clouded over with newfound lust while hormones raged inside of them, coursing through their very veins. Soon their lips met again, but with more ferocity than ever before. Tongues duelled and curious hands began to roam over and across unfamiliar territory, gripping and groping and occasionally clawing hard enough to draw out loud hisses and groans. Suddenly, Nellie tore her lips from his and started planting feathery light kisses along his jaw line, all the while unconsciously rocking against him and making it increasingly difficult for him to keep his thoughts coherent. He didn't object, though - mostly because the combination of her soft lips touching his skin and her body moving against his own felt too good - and instead, he placed his hands on her hips and lifted his own to meet hers, making her gasp loudly in response. He smirked, quite pleased with the reaction, and did it a few more times, eliciting more gasps from her and causing her to grip his shoulders tightly for balance." Kurt," she whimpered, lifting her head to look at him, _

_"something's wrong. I feel…" she trailed off, squeezing her eyes shut and picking up her pace, unable to describe the foreign feeling radiating inside her. She could feel heat pooling between her thighs as she continued to grind against him. It was an unusual sensation, but not a bad one. Still, it made her feel strange nonetheless." What's… ah… what's happening?" She choked out._

_" I…" Kurt began, but paused to bite back a moan. "I don't… know. Just… just keep going. I'm sure it'll be over… soon - oh God… keep going. Please, Nellie." That was a lie. He'd jacked off enough times to know exactly what was going on, but at the moment, his brain was far too consumed with pleasure to think of a logical explanation. As Nellie complied to his request, moving faster and faster against him, a familiar feeling began to build up inside of him until finally, he couldn't suppress it any longer and threw his head back, smacking it against the headboard, and jerked his hips upward as her eyes went wide for a split second as something inside her exploded. Then she bit down on his shoulder in a vain attempt to stifle the scream threatening to escape her lips. When it was over, she collapsed against him panting hard, and for the next few minutes, they laid there in silence, bathing in the afterglow of their climax. Eventually, however, Nellie regained enough strength to sit up, although her body was still quivering with the aftermath of her first orgasm." That was… amazing." She breathed out, staring down at him in an almost deliriously dreamy way. _

"Kurt? The bell?" Kurt snapped up, locking eyes with Finn. He'd have to be getting ready for semi formal. It was tonight.

-Later-

." You wanna dance?" Kurt yelled over the music.

"ok" Nellie said. Her head was pounding harder than a sailor on short leave. She kept dancing and Kurt could tell she was a pro at arousing people.


	2. Price Tag

**Whenever, Wherever**

Chapter Two Price Tag

Nellie stared down at the contacts in the pharmacy aisle. They were so close, yet so far. Keeping a secret like this was difficult. $10.59 for a pack of 8 contacts. She had $9.67 in her pocket. Not enough, and she was clean out of brown contacts. She was showing her blue eye today. Her blue and brown eye. You see, despite her tough girl attitude, she had one major insecurity: She was hetereochromic. She heard the doors open, and saw Kurt. She hid her face in a newspaper. Despite her hiding, he found her.

"Hi Nellie. Oh my god that is so cool. I would kill to have eyes of different colours."

"It's no picnic, trust me Kurt. Retard is the nicest thing I've been called."

"Ouch. I feel you there. Being openly gay has it's terrors too. Try being thrown in a garbage can everyday?"

"I know how feel you on that one, dude." Nellie waved and got in her car. Maybe she didn't have to hide after all….

-Later that night-

-_Dream Sequence-_

_"Come on Kurt. Don't You Like what you see?" Nellie asked. Kurt stared at the white towel around her otherwise naked body._

"_Haha" she laughed incoherently. She looked pulled her beautiful black hair out of her face. And dropped the towel. _

Kurt shot up in bed. He'd have to change the sheets, but not at 3am.


End file.
